Ash Screwup
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ash is different than the anime. He is smaller than most boys for one, pretty frail physically for another, super smart for a third, already unlocked his Psychic and Aura powers and most of all...he's mute. Now starting on his Pokemon journey he's accompanied by his protective 'big brother' Gary but during the Spearow incident he's abandoned by Pikachu and nearly dies because of it
1. Chapter 1

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ash was born with strong Psychic and Aura powers but was also born mute and smaller than most kids his age? He has incredible powers and an incredible mind but a weaker than normal body and no voice…which leads to having some very protective friends but WAIT! Pikachu abandoned Ash during the Spearow Incident… so who's his starter? AU OOC Protective Gary and Smart Ash Misty Bashing)**

"Ashy! Was wondering if you'd get here before or after I left town." Gary Oak said grinning widely and joking at the sight of the ball cap wearing boy. Everyone in Pallet Town knew that Gary would never leave Ash behind. Ever since Gary's parents died and Ash's dad left to never return, the two were as close as brothers. Gary being a month older and much bigger and more physically fit than Ash meant he was the protective big brother. Ash being the slightly younger but much smaller and more physically frail one made him the little brother…the mute little brother.

Ash may be physically weaker and smaller than Gary but he was incredibly smart and had Psychic powers to back him up as well as some strange blue glowing powers. He may be mute but he could talk to everyone in their minds using his powers…but that didn't make Gary any less protective of the smaller and weaker boy.

 _"Sorry big brother. My alarm clock broke."_ Ash said in everyone's mind causing Gary to smirk down at the boy.

"That's just your luck Ashy. Now hurry up and get a Pokémon from Grandpa before he's all out." Gary said gently moving Ash towards the door of the lab, being careful not to push him or shove him.

"I'll be right here when you're ready to go." Gary assured the smaller boy as one of Gary's cheerleaders opened the door for Ash who gave her a smile and a small dip of his head as a thank you.

 _"Be back soon Big brother."_ Ash 'said' causing Gary to smile and nod as the smaller boy walked into the laboratory.

"Ah Ash there you are! You have no idea how lucky you are that I caught a Pokémon separate from the starters the other day otherwise you wouldn't be able to start on your journey." Oak said causing Ash to give a small smile and nod in agreement.

"Let me introduce you to your starter. This is Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon, be careful he has a very electric personality and is still very wild." Oak warned as he handed Ash a Pokeball that opened immediately and showed the small yellow mouse.

"Now go on. I know that Gary is still waiting for you outside so that you both can travel together." Oak said shooing the boy out of the lab after giving him some empty Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Ash nodded and didn't bother to try and force his new Pikachu back into the ball as he merely let it walk behind him out to be met with both his mother and Gary.

"Ohhh my baby boy ready to go on his journey! I'll miss you so much!" Delilah said crying as she hugged Ash tightly before releasing him at a small poke on the shoulder from Gary. If he poked her while she was hugging Ash that meant that the hug was too tight and would hurt Ash…which was something no one in Pallet Town wanted to do.

"This must be your starter! It's so cute…but aren't all Pokemon supposed to stay in their Pokeballs?" Delilah asked confused and causing Pikachu to give an angry look as the woman picked him up and held him close. Seeing the sparks emitting from the Pikachu's cheeks, Gary quickly jumped in front of Ash in time to take the brunt of the Thunder that the Pikachu unleashed on everyone.

"Are you alright Ashy?" Gary asked immediately after the Thunder was over, turning to look at his 'brother' who was slightly singed but not too badly as he nodded and gave Gary a thankful smile.

"Good thing I got you some rubber gloves. Rubber conducts electricity." Delilah said dropping Pikachu and handing Ash a backpack that had some rubber gloves in it, which Ash put on immediately.

"Listen here mouse. I don't know why Grandpa gave you to Ash but if you try to hurt my little brother again you and I will have problems." Gary warned the mouse with a dark glare while it crossed its arms and huffed.

"Well we're off now and don't worry. I'll stay with Ashy and watch after him." Gary told everyone after a minute where everyone calmed down, causing them all to nod and wish the two boys well as they walked towards Route 1.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Gary yelled at the Pikachu when it began to fight against a Spearow, causing said bird to call for help from its flock.

"Crap! Ash grab the mouse and climb onto my back quickly. I'll get us somewhere safe!" Gary ordered causing Ash to nod, using his Psychic powers to pick up the Pikachu and bring it to him, much to the Pikachu's shock, before quickly latching onto Gary's back so that the bigger boy could get them both to safety.

He was running for several minutes while Ash tried to scare off the Spearow with his Psychic powers and his strange blue powers before Gary felt a zap and lost his footing and grip on Ash.

"Ash!" Gary called out, pushing himself up and staring at the form of his 'little brother' who was unconscious on the ground a few feet away with the Pikachu standing in front of him smugly. With a loud 'CHU' the Pikachu Thunder'd Ash, Gary, and all of the Spearow before taking off into the woods. Gary shook the black spots from his vision as he looked up from on the hard ground again.

"ASH!" Gary yelled scrambling up and over to his 'brother' who didn't look to be breathing. The Spearow were all hovering there shocked at the Pikachu's abandonment of his trainer after starting the mess.

"Help! Someone help! He's fading fast!" Gary yelled listening for Ash's heartbeat and looking around wildly for help when he found it. What Gary didn't know was that his yells for help did cause two Pokemon to come running. One was a strangely colored Squirtle…the other…the other was a certain rainbow colored legendary bird.

"Squirtle Squir!" Squirtle called running over and beginning to run what looked like a strange version of Heal Pulse.

 _"The Chosen One! How?! Worry not young trainer. Your friend shall not die today!"_ Ho-oh cried shocked and worried as it landed, using Psychic powers to talk in Gary's mind while the Spearow scattered at the sight of the legendary Pokemon. Ho-oh bent over and gently grabbed the two boys by their shirt sleeves in his beak, the Squirtle quickly scrambling to stay with Ash by jumping onto his chest, before it teleported them away from there and to help.

None of them saw the surprised, shocked, awe struck, and angry group of eyes watching from the nearby bushes about to intervene with the Spearows.


	2. Chapter 2

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 _"Ho-oh! Mew! What is the meaning for bringing two humans here?!"_ A very angry sounding Zapdos demanded glaring at Gary and the still unconscious Ash.

 _"One of the humans is Arceus's newest, frailest, and supposedly last Chosen One Ash! He was hit hard by a Thunder from his Chosen Pokemon and left for dead along with his adopted brother Gary Oak."_ The Squirtle responded in kind as it shifted from being a Squirtle to being a small pink cat like Pokemon that Gary recognized as the legendary Mew.

 _"WHAT?!"_ The roar of outrage and shock came from all of the Pokemon assembled as several flew over to help heal the unconscious boy. Gary recognized Articuno, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Entei, Suicine, Raiku, and Ho-oh but that was it. He couldn't even try to begin guessing who the other Legendries were.

 _"Do not worry young one. They are healing your friend and soon he will be as good as new. Still frail and small compared to you and other normal trainers but much more durable than any normal human. I'm afraid that all that electricity would have made his body even frailer however."_ Suicine said walking over to Gary and nuzzling him slightly when the water Beast noticed how worried the boy looked for his small friend. Gary just nodded slightly, barely hearing the Pokemon's words as he wrung his hands, staring worriedly at his small friend.

"I don't care how much frailer it makes him, I'll carry him piggy back style around Kanto and any other region he wants to go to if I have to, as long as he'll be okay." Gary said watching as Ash slowly seemed to regain color and breathing, much to his relief.

 _"I am happy to know that there are still kind hearted trainers like you and the young Chosen One around. It keeps me from losing faith in humanity as a whole."_ A large black Pokemon with blue rings on its body and red eyes said earning nods from some of the other Pokemon gathered around.

 _"There he is healed as much as we can heal him."_ Lugia said as most of the Legendries that were doing the healing moved away from Ash, except for Mew, Ho-oh and a green fairy like Pokemon that seemed to take up guard around him.

"So he'll be okay? He'll live?" Gary asked hesitantly causing the Legendries to look at him and either smile or nod, which caused him to nearly collapse in relief.

"Good. And if I ever see that Pikachu again, it's going to be a roasted mouse." Gary said sighing in relief while his words caused many snorts of amusement or agreement from the Legendries assembled.

 _"Get in line kid."_ Moltres said sounding surprisingly calm for a fire type.

 _"I'm afraid you'll all have to get in line. I've already dealt with him for abandoning the Chosen One."_ A powerful male voice said causing Gary and the Legendries to whip their heads around only to see a rather intimidating white and gold Pokemon.

 _"Lord Arceus."_ All of the Pokemon immediately bowed or curtsied, or gave their version of it at least, at the sight of the regal Pokemon while Gary blinked.

 _"Greetings young Protector Gary. I am pleased that you are a protector and care so much for my Chosen One. I am Arceus the God Pokemon. It is a pleasure to meet my Chosen and his Protector but I wish it were under better conditions."_ Arceus said causing Gary to gape before nodding mutely much to the other Pokemon's amusement.

"Why do you keep calling me Protector and Ashy 'Chosen One'?" Gary finally got his vocal chords working, causing a few Pokemon to snicker at what his first response to being addressed by the God Pokemon was, while Arceus merely smiled and nodded his head.

 _"A good question Protector. You see once every few dozens of years the other Pokemon you humans call the Legendary Pokemon and I gather and consider who to pick as a new Chosen one and a new Chosen Protector in case things so Pear shaped so to say. When Ash was born he was born with a frail body but a powerful mind, Aura, a strong will, and a pure heart. The kind of person that only comes around once a millennia and trust me we know. Upon Ho-Oh and Mew's suggestion of him as the Chosen One we all agreed and thus that was taken care of."_ Arceus explained causing Gary to blink but nod slowly.

"Okay makes sense you'd like to have someone on standby in case things go sour but you can't intervene yourselves, and I can understand why you chose Ash even if I don't really like it since that means he's likely to attract trouble and danger. So why do you call me 'Protector' and why was that electric rat called a 'Chosen Pokemon'?" Gary asked his natural curiosity taking control as he pulled out a notebook and wrote all of this down for future reference.

 _"I'll answers the Chosen Pokemon question first. You see the Chosen one always has several friends, rivals, and plenty of Pokemon no matter where they go, because they always travel to keep an eye on and out for things happening that shouldn't or being out of place. The one constant companion they have from the very start of their journey is a Pokemon Chosen beforehand by the Council of Legendries. We do not pick the exact Pokemon merely the species, and all Pokemon know from the moment they're hatched that there is a chance they could be partnered up with the Chosen One and are told to never abandon the Chosen One once he's found or else it could bring about the end of the world."_ Arceus said causing Gary to nod as he wrote it all down using shorthand.

"Explains why you all were so angry and shocked at the Pikachu abandoning Ashy. Now what's this 'Protector' business?" Gary asked not looking up from his notebook.

 _"As the title suggests being a Protector means you are chosen to protect and take care of the Chosen One. This usually happens in one of three ways. One is the one that would have happened had Ash been born with a healthy body, a voice of his own, and no active Psychic powers except perhaps for empathy. In that situation you would have been Ash's best friend and rival but you would have been arrogant and constantly put him down to toughen him up."_ Arceus said causing Gary to look shocked but write it down.

 _"In a reality where Ash is a girl, either as he is now or as the healthy counterpart you would be protective, a best friend, a rival, and eventually a lover for her as well. While that could have happened in both the healthy male scenario and in the current scenario it is not the most likely occurrence. As it is his Chosen Mate is already picked out but he has not met her yet."_ Arceus said watching as Gary blushed, then paled, then looked shocked, then blushed again, and then looked thoughtful.

"Ignoring the mental scarring from _those_ thoughts…I'm guessing the third scenario is the one that played out so far. Ash isn't completely able to talk nor can he talk without his Psychic abilities so I became a protective brother type, overprotective at that, who travels around and openly protects and takes care of him." Gary said causing Arceus to nod.

 _"Yes you have noticed that you're stronger and faster than most others your age? That is a boost you get from being a Chosen Protector, one of three. Another Protector has strong psychic powers but at the moment no control over them, rather they control her, and the final Protector is actually a set of three. A pair of humans, a guy from a wealthy family that never let him be himself, a woman who wanted to be anything else but who's dreams were crushed when she was forced to become a criminal, and one Pokemon who is see as weird and freaky by others for being different. The three of them are all one soul that was accidentally split into three different bodies, which is why they are all Protectors and yet only count as one."_ Arceus said causing Gary to look surprised but nod as he wrote down the information.

 _"Once they are chosen each Protector is given a 'bonus' which is something they get for being a Protector. It can be anything from physical prowess like you have, to a special power like the female protector, or something such as being adaptable and having a weird quirk or being particularly stubborn like the one Split Protector. It is randomly gifted, usually at birth like the females and Splits, or it can be given as they age like yours."_ Arceus enlightened the boy, causing his eyes to widen but he nodded as he wrote everything down. Gary looked up and opened his mouth to ask another question when there was a small shuffling sound behind him. Turning around Gary scrambled back onto his feet and over to the other boy, his notebook thrown to the floor in his haste.

"Ashy! Thank goodness you're awake!" Gary exclaimed helping his small friend sit up as the boy looked around confused, seeing the Mew and Celebi climbing all over him playfully and happily before looking up at the other Legendries wide eyed. He jumps at the Psychic message from a happy sounding Arceus.

" _Ah Chosen One! I'm glad you are awake again! Now come we have much to discuss!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 _"Where are we Gary? What happened? The last thing I remember was getting struck by Lightning."_ Ash asked rapidly, worriedly, as he gripped onto Gary's arm panicked.

 _"Please be calm Chosen One. You are in no danger here and it was not natural lightning you were struck with. Your Chosen Pokemon abandoned you and even attacked you and your main Protector before so."_ Arceus said causing Mew and some of the smaller more playful ones crowding around him and trying to cheer him up. He gave a small mental giggle at Mew and Celebi's actions in doing so. The two took turns chasing each other around him and scaring each other before hiding behind him.

 _"Chosen One? I've been called a lot of things but never that. And Main Protector? What's that?"_ Ash mentally asked after calming down a bit, causing Arceus to smile as he gave Ash the same explanation that he gave Gary (read last chapter cause I'm not typing it all again!) just minutes earlier.

 _"Chosen…Mate? That doesn't mean what I think it does does it?"_ Ash asked gulping mentally, much to everyone's amusement, as he heard Arceus mention a mate.

 _"Yes it does child. Every Chosen One has a Chosen Mate picked out from them at birth. The Mate can either be someone with enough in common with you that you both can sit and talk about anything and everything for days at a time, or it can be someone who you have so little in common with that you're both interested in getting to know each other's knowledge and ways of viewing things which also ends in discussions that could last days. Your Chosen Mate is almost the exact opposite of you in everything except your love of Pokemon and your tempers whenever your loved ones are threatened. Although from what I understand many males will be envious of you since your Mate is an older woman who is quite well known and skilled with Pokemon."_ Arceus said causing the two humans to gape before Gary grinned at Ash.

"Getting an older woman who's skilled with Pokemon and loves them as much as you do…damn you're lucky little bro." Gary said equally proud and jealous of Ash's luck.

 _"You'll find that this woman's chosen Pokemon Mastery also matches her personality when riled or being protective of someone, and she most definitely will be protective of you once she meets you in person and sees how frail yet kind you are."_ Arceus said with a chuckle of amusement while Gary and Ash both looked suitably shocked.

"Dude! An older protective woman who loves Pokemon as much as you do _and_ has a Pokemon mastery! You _are_ the Chosen One! The Chosen lucky bastard!" Gary said looking at Ash in jealousy and causing him to blush brightly while the Legendries laughed.

 _"You will know when you have met your Chosen Mate because when you see her you'll feel a pull in your chest towards her, and she will for you. Also when you touch for the first time, whether it's a kiss or a casual brush of the hands a small bright light will flash between the two of you. Consider that my way of telling you who is your true mate and who is merely using you."_ Arceus said causing Ash to nod slowly.

 _"Good. Now that all of that has been explained we can get to work on picking out a new Chosen Pokemon for you as yours has abandoned you and paid the price for it."_ Arceus said causing everyone to nod in understanding at this.

 _"I can be his starter! I don't mind and besides he could use more fun in his life!"_ Mew and Celebi offered at the same time.

 _"Hmm both of you would be good fits for him however the two of you, or even just one of you, always around him will cause some questions from other trainers… and you'll need someone responsible around too."_ Arceus said looking between the two.

 _"Only one of you and one more responsible Pokemon may join him at this time. If or rather when he meets other Legendries they will be allowed to join him if they so wish."_ Arceus decreed after a moment of thinking. This sparked a rock paper scissors war between the two to see who would be his starter… one that Mew won after twenty minutes.

 _"Now how do we hide us in plain sight? I'll be the responsible one since I already blessed him."_ Ho-oh asked causing Gary to pipe up.

"Well you both know how to use the move 'Transform' like a ditto right?" Gary asked causing everyone to look at him while the two Legendries in question nodded.

"Then you can just use codenames to transform into certain Pokemon, or the types at least. Like say Ash called out Mew using the nickname 'Bubbles'? That could be the codename for Mew to be a water type like Squirtle or Lapras. While calling out a different codename like say 'Playful' for Mew and 'Sirius' for Ho-oh means they can come out of the Pokeball as themselves." Gary said causing everyone to look at him stunned before Mew cheered and Ho-oh nodded.

 _"Yes that's a good idea. And he can use a private psychic link to tell us if he needs us to be a specific Pokemon or Pokemon type we haven't come up with a codename for yet. Smart thinking."_ Ho-oh said nodding in agreement and earning a small blush of embarrassment at the praise from Gary.

 _"You should go ahead and come up with at least the starter element nicknames, one for Mew and a separate one for Ho-oh."_ Zapdos said wisely causing everyone to nod in agreement.

 _"Do you two have any preferred nicknames?"_ Ash asked causing them to smile and nod.

 _"I'll be Bubbles for Water, Blossom for Fire, and Buttercup for Grass! Oh! And if you need a flying type I'll be Wings, for normal I'll be Dash, and for Psychic I'll be Rainbow! Oh and for Ghost I'll be Luna!"_ Mew chattered excitedly causing Gary to write the codenamed down just in case.

 _"Rainbows are my thing!"_ Ho-oh said causing the other Legendries to snicker.

 _"We know. That's why we have a hard time believing you're not gay."_ Raicu said snickering.

 _"Screw you!"_ Ho-oh screeched, his cheeks bright red.

 _"Ahem. For Water merely call me Meister, for Grass Rose will do, for Fire Ember, for Flying Crescent, for normal Celica will do nicely, and for psychic Gambol. On the off chance you need a ghost type call me Shroud."_ Ho-oh said clearing his throat imperiously as the others snickered.

 _"Now that that's all decided you two are now registered as Chosen One's starter Pokemon and already have been caught in two Cherish Balls. Chosen One here are the Pokeballs. In a minute you shall be transferred back to Pallet town at the Chosen One's house. You are given permission to tell both Chosen One's mother and Main Protectors grandfather about what has happened. Goodbye and good luck call on us if you need assistance."_ Arceus said causing Mew and Ho-oh to retreat into the two balls Ash was handed before there was a bright flash.

"I'm worried too Delilah and I love them both but if the worst is true then I will laugh at their funerals. There is no dignity in dying on Route 1." Oak could be heard saying to Delilah as the two boys were dropped onto the front doorstep gently.

 _"We aren't dead. We were merely… waylaid. Look out the door."_ Ash mentally told them, causing them to rush outside. In an instant they were both hugged tightly by a worried mother or pseudo mother in Gary's case.

"My babies!"


	4. Chapter 4

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was an hour after the two teens were nearly hugged to death by Delilah and they had explained everything to the two adults, which had caused some rather humorous reactions such as Oak fainting and Delilah glomping Mew.

"How does Ho-oh know Transform though?" Oak asked confused and causing everyone to blink.

 _"I learned it when Mew wouldn't stop bragging about how he's the only one who knew it. Had to knock his ego down a few notches."_ Ho-oh chimed from his spot on the couch curled up in the form of an Eevee that was blue, red, and had green accents. Seems like no matter what form the two Legendries took, aside from their original ones, they become 'Shiny' Pokemon. Oak had a field day at that revelation.

"Ohh and my beautiful little boy's going to have a woman who truly loves him! I can't wait to meet her!" Delilah said cheerfully at that piece of news causing Ash's cheeks to flame red much to everyone elses' amusement.

"Me either and the description Arceus gave you two does help narrow it down a good bit but there are still quite a few women I can think of right off hand who match the criteria. I'll look around at everyone known to be temperamental and have a Mastery while you boys get back on your journey." Oak said grinning and gently patting Ash on the shoulder in congratulations while he pulled down his hat and ducked his head to try and hide his embarrassment while Gary snickered off to the side.

"While I'd prefer you two stay a while I know its useless trying to make you both stay. Go ahead and go have fun boys, just promise to call me if something happens or when you get to the next town." Delilah said with a small sigh of defeat when she saw the two boys were already ready and raring to go. Mew floated out of her arms, still in the form of a small pink and slightly white Chikorita, and floated over to land in Ash's arms. He was too fragile to carry her for long but he'd happily carry her as long as he could, same with Ho-oh but he didn't like being carried.

"Don't worry I'll call you and Gramps ASAP if something else goes down or we get to Viridian City, whichever happens first. Plus Ashy can always use his telepathy to contact you." Gary reassured the woman while exchanging exasperated looks with his grandpa while Delilah clucked over Ash for a little while before the two boys could finally set off on their journey again.

"Let me know when your legs get tired Ashy. I don't mind carrying you." Gary told the boy seriously, causing Ash to nod understandingly. Anytime Ash got tired while they were outside as kids Gary would always carry him piggy back style. Ash had no doubts the bigger boy would do so now.

"So…what's going on with gramps and your mom now?" Gary asked smirking slightly. He knew damn well that there was no way that Delilah Ketchum wouldn't drop her son having a woman meant to be his and his alone somewhere in the world already as easily as she did while they were there. Knowing her…she was likely freaking out big time right now while his grandpa tried to calm her down and alternatively not laugh his ass off.

 _"You're thoughts are all right big brother. Mom is currently ranting about how I'm too young to have a crush much less a woman I'm meant to marry and love. Grandpa Oak is trying to calm her down but is too busy laughing his butt off of the living room couch."_ Ash mentally said only to his brother, using his Psychic powers all his life meant he had learnt how to control them quite well from an early age. He could chat with the whole of Pallet Town at the same time and no one would know that he was chatting with everyone else unless someone asked another person.

Pretty soon the two boys were resting by a stream when a girl with orange/red hair rode up on a bicycle and she didn't look happy with them.

"Hey! What are you two doing in my private fishing spot?!" The girl demanded causing the boys to look at her from where they were sipping some flavored water that Ash had in his backpack.

"We aren't fishing and this place isn't private. Every trainer from Pallet Town comes through here on the way to Viridian and unless I'm mistaken other people come through here on the way to Pallet Town as well. If it makes you feel better we're just taking a small break before getting back on our way." Gary said rolling his eyes at the girl who glared harder at the two.

"Hmph! Doubt either of you are all that strong as trainers if you need to take a break between Pallet Town and Viridian. What do you have fresh Pokemon straight from the lab or something?" The girl asked smirking haughtily at the two boys.

"Actually only one of my Pokemon are 'straight from the lab' and that's only because he's my official starter. I've had another two Pokemon with me for three full years. Ashy has two Pokemon that didn't come from the lab as his starters." Gary said causing the girl to snort.

"I bet they're not as good as my Pokemon. I'm going for a Water Mastery after all." The girl said arrogantly releasing her two Pokemon, a Starmie and Staryu.

"Well let's see. Come on out guys!" Gary said releasing his Squirtle and his two Pokemon that only Ash and his grandpa knew about. Misty stared surprised at the sight of the Hitmontop and the Clefairy.

" _Bubbles and Meister types guys just to mess with miss 'Water Mastery'."_ Ash mentally told his Pokemon who gave mental grins as they decided to really mess with the girl. In a flash the girl was flat on her back gaping at the pink and white colored Totodile and the rainbow colored Milotic.

"B-But those Pokemon are almost impossible to find in the Kanto region! How did you get them?!" Misty demanded shocked as she stared at the two shiny Pokemon, both Water types.

"None of your business. Come on Ashy. Let's hurry up and get to Viridian." Gary said glaring at the girl as he recalled his Pokemon, Ash recalling his own after Mew had shot a water gun at the girl. Ash merely nodded in agreement as he began walking away from Misty.

"Hey wait a second! I'm going to be a master of Water Types so hand over those Water Types!" Misty demanded grabbing Ash's arm and pulling it, only to be punched in the jaw by Gary who scooped Ash up and dashed off before she could regain her bearings.

"You okay Ashy?" Gary asked while carrying Ash in his arms, the small boy giving mental whimpers.

" _I think she dislocated my shoulder by accident."_ Ash mentally told him causing Gary to growl as he dashed into a Pokemon Center nearby. All the Nurse Joys in the Kanto region were informed about Ash's condition and being on a journey with Gary. They all knew to take care of him. Gary said one thing to Ash and another to Nurse Joy as he handed the small boy over to the worried pink haired woman as the trainers nearby looked surprised and shocked.

"I see that girl again and I'll break her jaw. Nurse Joy! Ash has a dislocated shoulder thanks to an arrogant wannabe 'Water type master' in her words."


	5. Chapter 5

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey kid what happened to your friend?" An older trainer nearby asked Gary who was storming towards the video phones in the back of the Center.

"We were on our way over here from Pallet Town when we stopped and rested for a minute at a nice little stream, you all know the one right?" Gary asked causing the group of trainers to nod.

"Yeah but why'd you have to take a rest?" One trainer asked causing Gary to scowl.

"Ash, that's my friend and pseudo little brothers name by the way, was born both mute and with a smaller and frailer than normal body. We had to stop because he couldn't go much further without a break. Not after we had been chased by Spearow thanks to his official Starter, we had to run back to Pallet Town as the stupid mouse abandoned us, and then we walked back here after my friend got two new starters as an apology you could say. Naturally with his frail body he was a bit…worn out by then." Gary explained causing them all to wince or nod in understanding.

"I hate those Spearows sometimes." One trainer muttered.

"So what happened while you were resting? Was he attacked by a Pokemon or something?" Another trainer asked glancing after where Nurse Joy carried the boy worriedly.

"No. While there we were joined by a red/orange haired girl who claimed that it was her private fishing spot and she's going to be a Water Type Master." Gary said causing a few trainers to scowl.

"Around your age, slightly older maybe, riding a bicycle and being arrogant about her two Water Pokemon?" One trainer asked scowling and causing Gary to nod.

"She goes there a lot but never catches anything. What did she do?" Another trainer asked scowling as well and making Gary scowl.

"She was mocking us about having to take a break and then said we probably only had Fresh Pokemon straight from the lab so I let out my starter and two Pokemon I've had for three years, a Hitmontop that my Granddad gave to me as an egg and a Clefairy that my grandpa saved from poachers." Gary said causing a few trainers to look at him impressed.

"Then Ash released the two Pokemon he was given as Starters to make up for his traitorous Pikachu. A shiny Totodile and Shiny Milotic." Gary said causing a few trainers to give whistles in appreciation and impressment.

"Naturally she was pissed off because his Pokemon made hers look like a Rattata. We were getting ready to leave and come here when she grabbed Ash by his arm and pulled, demanding he hand over his Pokemon because and I quote her 'they're Water Type and I'm going to be a Water Type Master' end quote." Gary said scowling and causing quite a few trainers to scowl as well. They hated people like that.

"So I did my job as his self proclaimed big brother and protector. I decked her, scooped up Ashy, and ran all the way here. Due to his frail body she pulled his arm out of his socket and if I see her again you all will need to either hold me down or run her off cause I will _not_ hesitate to kick her ass!" Gary said causing a few trainers to pat him on the back or nod in agreement.

"Screw that kid. I'd hold her down for you." One older female trainer said scowling and causing a few other trainers to nod in agreement.

"Thanks but for now I need to phone my grandpa and Ashy's mom and let them know what happened. They're going to be soooooo pissed about this." Gary said sighing and causing a few trainers to wince and give him sympathetic looks. He was two steps away from the Video phones when the Officer Jenny of Viridian City came storming into the city with a crying red/orange haired girl behind her, a visible bruise on the girls cheek. The girls eyes instantly honed in on Gary before she grabbed onto Officer Jenny's arm.

"There he is officer! That's the one that assaulted me while his friend stole my Pokemon!" The girl wailed pointing at Gary who spun around at the sound of her voice and damn near growled!

"You! You're the insufferably arrogant brat that pulled my little brothers arm out of its socket!" Gary snarled glaring darkly at the girl while the other trainers jumped up and didn't look very happy either.

"Young man this young lady says that you and your brother stole two of her Pokemon and you punched her before you both ran away." Officer Jenny said sternly and causing the trainers nearby to snort slightly.

"I'm sorry Jenny but that can't be possible." Nurse Joy said coming out from the backroom just as Officer Jenny spoke, supporting Ash easily.

"Ashy! Are you okay?" Gary asked nearly teleporting over to his brothers side and causing the smaller boy to nod slightly with a small pained smile.

"Joy what do you mean?" Jenny asked looking at the pink haired woman who was giving the girl behind Jenny a very disapproving and angry expression.

"There's no way this young man could have stolen any Pokemon. His brother here was literally carrying him into the Center and he had a dislocated shoulder that was out of its socket from the moment he arrived. The bigger brother had his hands full with this poor young man so there was no way he was able to use his hands to steal anything much less a Pokemon." Nurse Joy said causing Jenny to frown in confusion.

"But why would this young lady claim they had assaulted her and stolen two of her Pokemon?" Jenny asked confused as the girl began to sweat when she noticed that her escape route was blocked off by some rather angry older trainers.

 _"Because she was upset that I had two shiny water type Pokemon not native to the Kanto region when she wants to be a Water Type Master."_ Ash said speaking in everyone's minds and causing quite a few people to jump startled.

 _"I apologize for scaring you all but as I was born both mute and with a frail body there was no way else for me to voice what I want to say other than writing it down and I have no writing utensils on me at the present moment. Thankfully I have psychic powers to make up for my frail body. I can show you the full encounter right in your mind from my view point if you like Officer."_ Ash said looking at the blue haired woman who nodded in understanding at this while the red orange haired girl looked freaked out.

"Wow you're a freak! All the more reason to not let you near Pokemon!" The girl said causing quite a few angry snarls from the trainers and the officer as Ash's memories of the events at the stream played in their mind like a video…

Gary snarled and punched the girl in the jaw just as the roof was torn off of the Pokemon Center.


	6. Chapter 6

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Nice hit kid! Think you broke her jaw this time." The blue haired guy in the large Meowth balloon said grinning while the red haired girl smirked and the Meowth chuckled.

"Punch her for me will you?" The red haired woman asked causing Meowth to laugh.

"If we ask him to punch her we might as well punch her ourselves." Meowth said causing a few trainers to jerk. A talking Meowth?!

"Sorry about this folks. But we don't have choice. We'll have to take your Pokemon now." The woman said rolling her eyes and giving a sad smile to the other trainers.

"True. This job sucks and I don't want to do it but hey at least I can semi be myself." The guy said sighing and giving the other trainers a sad look.

"This is the only thing a 'weird and freaky' Meowth like me is good for according to most humans so I have slightly less problems than those two doing this." Meowth said rolling his eyes while the two adults, apparently the boy was James and the girl was Jessie, got into an argument about stealing the trainers Pokemon.

 _'A guy from a wealthy family that never let him be himself, a woman who wanted to be anything else but who's dreams were crushed when she was forced to be a criminal, and one Pokemon who is seen as weird and freaky by others for being different.'_ __Arceus's words rang in Gary's heads as he watched the three argue in the balloon while the other trainers were sweat dropping at the scene. A quick glance at Ash showed that he heard Gary's thoughts and looked at the three curiously.

 _"Yes young Protector. These three are the ones who share a single soul split amongst three bodies. They hate being thieves but they have no other option available to them. Let's see if you can fix that shall we?"_ Arceus spoke in Gary's mind causing him to look around for a second wide eyed before calming down when he noticed that only Ash had heard the telepathic message.

"Hey you three don't want to do this right?" Gary called up to the three causing them to stop arguing and look at him along with everyone else.

"Nope but orders are orders. Hate working for Team Rocket but I don't have much of a choice." Jesse said shrugging her shoulders although she gave a small sigh at this.

"Well how bout I give you three a choice?" Gary asked as everyone stared between the three Rockets and one Trainer whose small brother was looking at him knowingly from where several other trainers were standing around and in front of him protectively.

"What do you mean?" James asked looking at Gary confused and causing Gary to smirk.

"Well option one is you can keep working for Team Rocket and doing stuff you don't want to do for what's probably minimum wage." Gary started off causing the Rockets to nod in understand.

"And option two?" Meowth asked raising an eyebrow at the boy who smirked wider at this.

"Option two is you quit Team Rocket and work for me as bodyguards and protectors for my little brother over there. It includes adequate pay, guaranteed adventure and traveling, and you can meet a lot more Pokemon and people in a much friendlier environment that way." Gary said adding the last bit flippantly while many jaws dropped at this and the Rockets looked shocked before thinking about it.

"And what kind of conditions would there be?" Jesse asked hesitantly as she exchanged looks with her two teammates.

"Well you have to protect my brother that's the main one. I find out you hurt him in any way though…well there won't be anything left to collect your pay. If there's some big disaster like a rampaging Pokemon or a natural disaster like an earthquake that you save him from I'll give you a bonus in pay. I find out you cause accidents like those to get more money and I'll cut your pay. You get free food. You get to travel around Kanto and probably a few other regions knowing Ashy which means you get to see more places, people, and Pokemon that you normally wouldn't. You also get help training your Pokemon and we'd support you if you want to enter something like a Contest or be a Pokemon Breeder instead." Gary said ticking them off of his fingers and causing the Rockets eyes to widen at the conditions. All of that…just for protecting one kid they weren't planning on hurting to begin with?!

"Well I don't know about you two but he had me at Free Food!" Meowth said loudly, causing his two friends and human partners to chuckle in fondness.

"Well there's a lot of benefits for just protecting some kid we probably weren't going to actively attack to begin with…let us get something other than this tacky uniform on kid and you have a deal." James said smiling although he and Jesse both scowled at their Rocket Uniforms.

"Get some other cloths and you can start protecting Ashy tomorrow. For now get rid of the balloon and help rebuild the Center roof." Gary said promptly causing the three to grin and nod as they grabbed some backpacks out of the bottom of the balloon and jumped off of it.

"You wanna pop that thing Jes?" James asked looking at his female counterpart who smirked and pulled a throwing needle out of a small pouch hidden at her waist line.

"Gladly." Jesse said smirking as she threw the needle at the Balloon with startling accuracy, causing it to pop and blow away out of the Center.

"Now let's get to work on the roof." Jesse said cracking her neck as she and James and Meowth scaled the wall and started patching up the roof with boards or pieces of plaster that were littered around the Center and outside of it. The trainers, officer, and nurse watched wide eyed as the three cracked small inside jokes at each other as they patched up the roof in record time.

"There that's the best we can do with the supplies on hand. Should hold up for a while, until a professional can do it at least." James said jumping through the small hole left in the roof like a sunlight and standing just in time to catch Jesse easily while she caught Meowth. Gary was the one who broke the stunned silence as James set Jesse on her feet and Jesse set Meowth on his feet.

"Hmm you three seem to have a lot of talents no one would guess after just meeting you. Tell you three what. Change into something other than the rocket uniforms and then come meet me and Ashy in our room at the hotel down the street in about an hour. Then you can give me a briefing on your skills and all and we'll work out your exact terms of contract."


	7. Chapter 7

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So what can you guys do?" Gary asked crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down the three who had entered the room. James was wearing a three piece black suit that looked good on him but he didn't seem to like, Jesse was wearing a black and gold Chinese styled dress of some kind with her hair up in a bun, and Meowth…he had a collar around his neck. All three were looking confused at the sight of Officer Jenny leaning against a door in three star hotel room watching their every move with a critical eye.

"Well I'm rich and have several connections, so those are useful. I'm also good with just about any handy work. Mechanics, wood work, cooking all that good stuff. I also know a bit of Judo thanks to Jesse and am a master of disguise." James said adjusting the collar of his shirt slightly as he nodded towards his female counterpart.

"Well I'm not rich or anything but I'm very adaptable. I know several different martial arts, trained myself in the use of throwing weapons like needles and knives, can pick pocket fairly well after Meowth taught me how, have training as a nurse, some experience as a coordinator and pretty good at destroying things. Also a master of disguise." Jesse said casually although she glanced towards Officer Jenny in askance for a second before looking calmly at Gary and wondering where Ash was.

For his part Ash was asleep safely in the next room with Officer Jenny standing in front of his door blocking any entry or exit. Gary promised to show him the memories of the 'interview' tomorrow when he woke up and the Officer purposefully placed herself there in case of any...negative actions taken by the former Rocket members. Unknown to the others both Mew and Ho-oh were out of their Pokeballs in their natural forms and keeping an eye on their trainer.

"Well I'm good for shock value if no one's ever met a talking Meowth. Other than that I can use several moves, some of which most of my species can't use, can pickpocket people easily, spy on people and am pretty good at wood working and especially carving things." Meowth said pulling out his claws pointedly before retracting them when Jenny tensed. The officer didn't trust them at all…and no one could blame her in the slightest.

"Nice and well balanced skill set. James if you're not comfortable in the suit then don't wear it. We're trainers, there's not really a set dress code." Gary said catching James messing with his tie and collar again.

"Jesse insisted I wear it so that I matched her dress." James said causing Gary to wince slightly.

"Ah. Makes sense. I wouldn't want to piss off the fighting expert either. Good luck with your girlfriend dude." Gary said with a wince of sympathy causing James to blush and splutter while Jesse went as red as her hair and began to sputter and Meowth? He just busted out laughing.

"Finally! Someone other than me who thinks these two are a couple!" Meowth said laughing and causing Gary to smirk while Jenny snickered as well as the two former rockets looked at each other, blushed furiously, and stubbornly looked away.

"Shut it Meowth or I'll go through with my threat of neutering you!" Jesse snarled as she glared at Meowth who paled alongside Gary and James at the threat while Jenny outright laughed at this.

"Well if nothing else she'd be able to keep you boys in line." Jenny said smirking slightly as she calmed down and looked at Gary who was pale but gave Jenny a pout.

"Officer you make it sound like I can't stay out of trouble myself." Gary said with a pout causing Jenny to shrug her shoulders.

"You probably can't. Most teenage boys don't. To your credit at least whatever trouble you'll eventually get into, at least you'll be by your brothers side the whole time and probably get into it while trying to protect him." Jenny said causing Gary to pout but nod in agreement. She was right about that at least…if Ash wasn't a magnet for overprotective friends, he was a magnet for trouble.

"Another good reason to have several others as Ash's bodyguards. I love my brother, no doubt about that, but that boy is a danger magnet." Gary said running a hand through his hair.

"How bad?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"When we were five and out playing in the woods near a stream, he was nearly attacked by a Raticate only to be saved by some Spearow. Then on the way back home I was carrying him piggy back and we were chased by Beedrill only to be saved by some Scythers. And that's just the first instance I remember." Gary said bluntly and causing the other four in the room to stare at him in disbelief. He was joking right? Apparently not.

"By the way Officer. I never asked but what happened to that arrogant red head?" Gary asked blinking as he turned in his seat to look at Jenny who sighed.

"She's from Cerulean city so I had to call the Jenny from there to come and get her and take her back there to not only treat her jaw, which you cracked instead of breaking by the way, but to also see what kind of punishments she gets. Unfortunately she's still a minor for another few months so the decision for her punishment had to be handed over to her three older sisters. Fortunately though there seems to be some bad blood between her and her sisters so at least she won't get off lightly." Jenny said shrugging and causing Gary to frown, it still seemed too light for him although that might just be his personal feelings getting in the way...by the look on the Rockets faces though they agreed with him.

"Well on the off chance we ever run into her again, if she says or does something to Ashy then I'll stop holding back and really break her jaw." Gary said causing Jenny to smirk at him, not like she'd stop him. The three former Rockets looked at each other and grinned. Their next words causing Jenny to snicker and Gary to grin.

"We'll hold her down for you or attack her ourselves if your not around."


	8. Chapter 8

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you good to travel again Ashy?" Gary asked looking at his little brother who blinked as he tilted his head up at Nurse Joy curiously the next morning. They were standing inside Ash and Gary's hotel room as Nurse Joy was checking over Ash's shoulder again, just to be on the safe side. They couldn't be _too_ careful with how frail his bones are.

"Despite my best wishes…yes you can travel again but please do be careful and here. In case something happens where he can't reach us with Telepathy one of you four can reach pretty much any Joy at this number." Nurse Joy said sighing as she handed Gary a piece of paper with a number on it. He blinked but nodded and put it in his pocket, inwardly he wondered at the almost maternal worry Nurse Joy was giving to Ash. Then again with his little brothers frail body…no one could blame the kind nurse for being worried.

"Yeah and if you need any help or an escort somewhere you can get almost every Jenny on this number." Officer Jenny said handing Gary a different sheet of paper and causing him to nod at them thankfully as he put the new paper in the same pocket as Joy's number. Gary looked more than a little amused at the almost hesitant worry the officer was giving Ash in spades…but much more discreetly than Joy was. The blue haired woman obviously wasn't used to worrying over someone…much less a rather frail trainer. She was acting more like the awkward protective mom like older sister rather than the fretting and mother like worrying of Nurse Joy which seemed to be expressed much easier.

 _"Thank you both of you and I'm sorry to worry you both so much."_ Ash told them telepathically, causing both of the older women to give him soft smiles although Jenny's was a bit awkward.

"Don't worry about it kid. Just… don't get hurt a whole lot and it'll be fine." Jenny said awkwardly patting Ash's shoulder rather gently.

"It's okay. One can't help but worry over you. You're cute and very frail but you're determined enough to go through with this. We just don't want you hurt Ash." Joy said giving Ash a gentle hug while he looked lost, causing his bodyguards to snicker when he gave them desperate looks.

Gary thought it was hilarious but kind of sad that Ash didn't know how to react to the hug. He'd been so frail for so long that even his own mother was worried that she might hurt him if she hugged him too much or for too long. The longest she ever hugged him was for twenty second (Gary knew he had timed it) but she had hugged Ash too hard and broke one of his arms. She's been scared to hug him for more than five seconds ever since. The only ones who had actually hugged him freely without worrying too badly about if they would hurt him or not in the last five years were Gary and his older sister Daisy, both of whom were gentle with their hugs naturally.

"Excuse me nurse Joy but you're kind of freaking Ashy out. He's not used to getting too many hugs from anyone other than me and my big sis that last more than a few seconds. Most of the town was too scared to hug him." Gary spoke up when Ash began looking panicked, causing Nurse Joy to let him go in shock while the three women in the group looked horrified.

"They were too scared to hug him?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"For more than a few seconds at least. Last time someone besides me and Daisy hugged him more than ten seconds they hugged him hard enough to break his arm by accident. The whole town's been too scared to hug him since, even his mom only hugs him for about five seconds at most." Gary said sighing slightly while Ash looked down at the dirt, earning a growl and gentle hug from Jessie whose maternal instincts were acting up slightly.

"I think she was mainly scared cause she was the one who broke his arm on accident and she didn't want a repeat…" Gary said thinking about it while Ash was still looking down at the ground and shuffled his feet shyly and nervously.

"He's so cute! How can anyone resist such a cutie!?" Joy asked squealing slightly as she quickly, but very gently hugged the boy again. Ash blushed while Gary and James were snickering at him, Meowth was outright laughing.

"Be careful not to hurt him on accident Joy." Jenny said smiling softly in amusement although she was slightly concerned about the boy. This caused the kind pink haired woman to go into a worried frenzy as she looked the boy over for any sign of injury or pain she may have accidentally inflicted on him.

" _I'm okay Nurse Joy. Nothing broken or sprained or anything."_ Ash said smiling slightly at the pink haired woman who was fretting over him, causing her to calm down and release a sigh of relief.

"Alright. You kids get ahead on your journey before Joy kidnaps Ash. We already called all of our relatives in the other towns and told them about you lot so they'll be keeping an eye out for you when you're in the towns." Jenny said smirking at Joy who stuck her tongue out at the blue haired woman.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny." Gary said smiling thankfully at the two women, understanding what they weren't saying. Every Joy and Jenny in Kanto had a lot of friends amongst the trainers for their work, so if they all were keeping an eye out for Ash then that equated to roughly half of Kanto watching out for the frail boy. Now if anyone tried to attack him like the spoiled brat had done, they'd be in for a rude awakening.

Gary idly thought he should make sure that he had a camera ready for just such people.

Their reactions would be hilarious.


	9. Chapter 9

**ASH AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

For two weeks Ash and his group camped out in the Woods to train their Pokemon, Ash said it best that he shouldn't get overly reliant on his two Legendary friends and caught a Caterpie that seemed to adore him as well as a Pidgey. Ash wasn't aiming to collect _all_ the Pokemon, he just wanted to raise and train them to prove that even those with disabilities could be Pokemon trainers. He trained himself and his Pokemon hard for those two weeks, training with the former Rockets and Gary as well as on his own, until he thought they were ready to challenge the rock type gym.

Of course he didn't tell anyone that he had a secret attack ready just in case his strategy didn't go as planned.

"If you're here to challenge Brock then just go back home. You'll never defeat him." An old man said at the entrance to Pewter City, making the two human bodyguards tense and glare at the man while Gary sneered and Ash gave him a blank look.

"I didn't know that the gym had people here to scare off newcomers. The leader must be really weak if he needs you to scare off beginners." Gary said snidely as he gently guided Ash past the old man.

"I'm warning you that the gym leader is too-" The man was cut off by Jessie punching him in the stomach when the man reached out and grabbed Ash's arm in a strong grip, causing a very audible crack to emit from the bone.

"Basta-" Jessies' snarl was cut off by James hand over her mouth as Gary picked Ash up and dashed towards the Pokemon Center, the former Rockets hot on his heels and glaring back at the wheezing and gasping old man.

"Nurse Joy!" Gary shouted running in and startling the woman who was talking with a drooling brown haired brown skinned teen.

"Oh dear. What happened?" Joy asked looking at the two and rushing towards the frail young man worried.

"Some creepy old homeless guy grabbed his arm tightly when we wouldn't listen to his warning about how the 'gym leader was too strong'." Gary said gently handing his cargo over to the pink haired woman who nodded in understanding and took off to the back room with Ash.

"So some guy grabbed his arm and hurt the kid just cause he wouldn't listen?" The drooling brown haired guy asked blinking at Meowth and Gary.

"Ash is very frail physically and mute to boot. This is the second time in the last three weeks that he's been hurt by random people grabbing him. First was that red haired brat who wanted his rare water Pokemon and pulled his arm out of its socket by accident. Now it's that homeless guy that cracked his arm, at the least. I need to start building a mobile bubble suit for him." Gary said running a hand through his slicked back hair and making the guy wince slightly.

"Hey Boss we got the Officer Jenny from the town!" Jessie said entering the building after she and James had broken off to go and get the officer and alert her to the situation.

Gary was about to respond when the other teen began drooling and howling like a dog, hopping around on all fours when he caught sight of Officer Jenny and Jessie.

"Pervert." Jessie said scowling while James frowned at the guy and Officer Jenny rolled her eyes and promptly ignored the guy.

"That's Brock. He's a shameless pervert but pretty decent otherwise. Now I was told that there was an injured boy who was attacked?" Officer Jenny asked looking at Gary who nodded slightly.

"We were just coming into town after training in the Forests nearby for two weeks when this creepy homeless looking guy started talking about how we'd never beat the gym because the leader was too strong. I made a comment on how the leader must be pretty weak if he needed some homeless guy to scare people away from the gym and then we went to walk past him. As we were doing so he grabbed my little brother, Ash, by the arm while trying to tell us again about how the gym leader was too strong. Ash is mute and fragile physically so the man grabbing his arm caused a very audible crack to be heard." Gary said making Brock wince at hearing about how a guy was scaring away the gym leaders challengers, but looked angry at the implication that the gym leader was weak.

"And after that?" Officer Jenny promptly professionally as she looked at the brown haired boy.

"Jessie had socked the guy in the stomach and made him let go of Ash. She was about to start cursing when James covered her mouth and pulled her away from him, I hired those two and Meowth away from Team Rocket to be my brothers body guards and she's pretty protective of him you see. I picked Ash up and bought him here for Nurse Joy to treat, since the Nurse Joy back in Viridian said she'd contact all of her family and warn them about Ash's conditions. On the way here Jessie and James veered off from the group to retrieve you while I went to get Ash checked out." Gary said finishing his report while Officer Jenny had been steadily writing down what he said in a notepad in her hands.

"I see. Can one of you show me where this homeless man is? I have heard reports of him skulking around and talking to any possible challengers but I've never seen him or heard of him actually harming one of the trainers coming through. I need to take him in and ask him a couple of questions about why he's doing this." Jenny asked looking at the group of three humans and one Pokemon while Meowth nodded.

"I memorized his scent so that we could find him later if we needed to. I'll take you to him." Meowth said making Brock gape in disbelief while Jenny didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Good job Meowth and thank you. I'll get you some fresh fish after I have him in custody alright?" Officer Jenny asked smiling down at the cat Pokemon who grinned happily and practically jumped into her arms. His shout had Jessie and James laughing while Gary snorted in amusement and Officer Jenny just scratched him behind the ears with a small blush on her cheeks and an amused smile on her lips.

"Best Officer Jenny _ever_!"


End file.
